The lonely spirt
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: Three years before Pitch , without Friends or family Jack celebrates his 297th birthday on his own and faints from exhaustion near the tooth place. Could count as AU it all depends on how you look at it. One shot or not I do not know yet. Tooth/Jack . Disclamer I do not own Rise of the gurdians enjoy.


This takes place three years before Pitch enjoy!

Darkness that was the first thing He remembered it was cold and dark but then the moon shined over and chased the darkness away but it did not kill the pain of living life .Unseen The boy was desperate for attention he had tried to get over the people do not notice him through pranks and practical jokes it only masked the pain it did not truly go away and he doubted it ever will .He needed someone to talk to living life alone was too painful Jack went home that night after another day of loneliness he retreated into his snowy mountains. Who was he you ask His name was Jack Frost.

The next morning Jack woke up and took a big yawn he looked over at his calendar that he stole during one of his tricks it was his birthday it was one of the little things he remember about himself all he knows that he was Jack Frost and his birthday he doesn't remember anything else.

" Happy birthday Jack what do you get nothing because you don't have any friends " He said with happy sarcasm

He stared down at the ground before grabbing his staff with a smile on his face and said I can't sit around all day feeling sorry for myself it is time for a snow day".

Jack headed over to Burgess first he did not know why but he seemed drawn to that place more importantly to a boy named Jamie bannet Jack felt like he had to protect him he did not care about the rest of the children but he felt like he was connected to him in some way Jack did not really believe in destiny. All he knew was that the Man in the Moon had a plan for him but the question was what?

He after he showered Burgess in a blanket he watched Jamie come out of the house with snow clothes excitement His three year old sister Sophie not to far behind.

" Snow angel Mommy!" Sophie shouted excitedly

Mrs Bannet smiled and said "It is very beautiful Sophie ".she turned her head and shook her head when she found Jamie drawing pictures of Tooth fairy, Easter bunny and Santa Claus that boy was always in a whole other world how he managed to get all those friends is beyond her. He was reading about yetis again ever since Jamie's dad had left he has been reading that book she loved his husband but he was crazy to believe such childish nonsense he actually believed that Jack Frost was real and not a expression.

She sat down on the porch and watched her children play and sighed when suddenly she felt a strange sensation she felt all warm in side her eyes sparkled and then she could not help herself she shot a snow ball at Jamie he jumped up and laughed as he threw a snow ball back.

Jack smiled he knew that Jamie's mom was more of observer but honestly the woman needed a lot bit more fun in her life, ever since her mother died she has spent less time with her children.

Jack had flown for along time that day a little too much he did not have that much to eat and the blood was starting to rush to his head . that he felt lightheaded the last thing he remembered was a flash of green blue and the most beautiful purple eyes he had ever seen before he fainted and started dropping down from the sky.

Jack was still asleep he often had a nightmare that always ends with him dying to save this little girl who ever she was he felt a sense of responsibility. In the dream he was near a frozen lake teaching the girl how to ice skate.

"Jack I Am scared"! the girl cried out

"Don't worry we will have a little fun instead ". He looked differently then he did now he had brown hair and brown eyes and he wore village style clothes.

"Look we will play hopscotch like we do every day one two whoa "!He almost slipped on the ice he noticed the ice was thickening. "Three". he whispered as he used his staff to pull the girl to safety.

The girl giggled

Suddenly Jack fell in the ice and then everything became Black

"AAH!" Jack screamed as he sat up he breathed in out heavily when he woke up he was laying down on a green and blue day bed with tiny little humming bird type things staring at him. They were screaming like fan girls

"Why hello little guy girls what ever you guys are where am "? I Jack asked

The baby Tooth fairies pulled on his sweatshirt and lead him to the stone outside their was a bigger Humming bird looking fairy receiving teeth from a couple of children. Of course he was in the tooth place out all the places to faint he did it near the Tooth fairy Jack heard she was supposed to be really pretty.

"Where is Tooth at "?he asked them They flew over towards the Tooth progressing station and pointed towards a globe type thing he looked into it and saw Tooth grabbing teeth form children's houses and leaving quarters. Every now and then Tooth would get out into the field to give her fairies a break or when she felt stressed out how long had she have a boy in her house alone she blushed at the thought but she felt like these things do not really count as going to field because she really does not see the kids she just grabs the teeth and get out she did not want to be noticed. .

The fairies squeaked in fear and pointed back at the day bed Jack smiled and said You want to pretend to be asleep so she doesn't think I Am here for the teeth right

They nodded

"Okay". Jack said he back onto the Day bed and pretended to be asleep but after awhile he stared to get bored and fell asleep for real and as he did the mini fairies sighed lovingly at Jack.

By The time Toothiana got back to her place she noticed that her fairies were all laying beside a unconscious .Jack Frost she had not actually met him she had heard a lot about him immature reckless and the most white teeth people have said that his teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow.

"What are guys doing you are supposed to be getting the teeth". She cried out They looked down at Toothiana with guilt she looked back at them and then looked at Jack and blushed I guess I don't blame them he is quite adorable.

"He can't stay here take him to north's he will know what to do".She commend a group of baby Teeth they nodded sadly that Jack was leaving.

Hours later the Baby Teeth went to North's North looked down at the boy who has been on the naughty list so many times. He loaded Jack on his sleigh and flew towards the snowy mountains near Burgess and laid Jack down North smiled at the boy as he snorted lightly mumbling under his breath. North was about to leave when he screamed he shot up with sweat dripping down his face he was breathing heavily He looked around he was home but wasn't he at the Tooth place she must have asked her fairies to bring me home .

He his vision finally went into focus "North what are you doing here"?

"Tooth asked her fairies to bring you to my place so I could take you home she was too busy to drop you off herself but if she wasn't I Am sure she wouldn't mind".

Jack looked at him with confusion "what do mean by that?"

North laughed and patted Jack on the shoulder almost making him fall back down on the ground. "Why do ask so much questions Jack"?

Jack shrugged his shoulders North smiled and then turned around to leave when suddenly he smacked himself on the head "Of Course almost forgot She asked me to give this to you she said she made it out of special fabric she noticed you did not have a Jacket I told her that the cold does not affect you but she wanted to give you this".

Jack opened the box and gasped with excitement It was a sweatshirt with snowflake pattern on the front it matched his eyes . This is really cool the next time you see Toothia tell her that I really like her gift I never got to see her North is she as beautiful as they say"?

North smiled That is something you will have to ask yourself Jack oh and be careful when you fly Jack because even though we are immortal we can still get hurt or feel lightheaded He said as he handed Jack his staff got on his sleigh and rode his snow globe home.

Jack stood up to put on his sweatshirt when he noticed their was a note attached to the back it was from Toothia.

Dear Jack, I hope you like this it is made with special fabric so if people do not believe in you wouldn't get freaked out when they see a flowing blue sweatshirt it should help keep you warm I hope we cross paths again .

Toothiana aka Tooth fairy.

The boy's name was Jack Frost he was the lonely spirit of fun and mischief even though he does not know about his past or what he was meant to be he feels happy for the first time in two hundred and ninety seven years because of one fairy and her selfless gift that he will cherish forever .

My Name is Jack Frost and I think that I like the tooth fairy he thought

The End


End file.
